<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Major love clash by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718225">Major love clash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Group Sex, Howling, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgy, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Switching, some foreplay, some tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All three of them having fun at once but with a small twist~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicity/Miguel, King Nacho/Lady Catterly, Mayor Snowball/Mayor Wags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Major love clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts">Deadly_Comedy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys may be tempted to indulge in each other from time to time and ultimately enjoy it, but even they must share with their mates in between at times. When they do, especially when they're all together in one place, it could turn out to be very... Extraordinary.</p><p>As you can see, all three couples were in the bedroom of Lady Catterly's mansion, all bare and ready to ravage one another. King Nacho had her bent over on her queen-sized bed, licking and sucking tenderly at her pussy while he rubbed and tugged gently on her tail. She meowed and moaned in bliss, her paws digging into the bedsheets, shredding them with her claws.</p><p>"Just like that, you brute, lick me deeper." She purred, gazing back at the Anubis ruler lapping at her rear, a lusted glint shining in her eyes. She moaned louder when he saw that look and ate her out even deeper to the point she could almost feel his tongue grazing her spot. She even clenched her teeth when he also started flicking at her clit and rubbed circles around it.</p><p>Next to them Was Snowball on top of Wags, rubbing her pussy against the bulldog's erect cock as he squeezed and groped her impressively sized mounds. He panted softly as he groaned, loving the slick warmth going up and down his shaft as though it were her tongue doing it instead. He squeezed her nipple harder when he felt her reach his head and move her hips around, causing her to hiss and hum as she gave the whining canine that smug look.</p><p>"Felt good, didn't it? Want more?" She purred, reaching down to return the favor after petting him, her fingers twisting and pinching the bud on his left pec.</p><p>"Y-yes, please..." Wags begged while bucking weakly against her pussy still stroking him off.</p><p>And lastly, the rainbow kitten and the chihuahua. Felicity clung to Miguel that pumped two fingers in her smaller kitten while he groomed her chest and cheek, occasionally going up to kiss her. His other paw was rubbing and massaging her from her sides, to her stomach, down to her thighs and inner thighs, all the way to her hindpaw. She hummed in ecstasy as he not only curled and worked his fingers deeper inside of her but scratched and massaged her pawpads and toes before giving them a small lick. He switched paws to do the same to her right one, his wet fingers tickling it instead, making her giggle and mewl.</p><p>"Heehee, I'm sensitive there, Miguel, quit!" She giggled, pawing at his hatless head playfully, making him grin and tickle her footpaw some more, his fingers still pumping her entrance, but at a steady pace.</p><p>"Heh, not my fault your paws are so soft and plushy." He retorted in defense before going to lick up her foot, coating the underside entirely in his saliva, making her purr and scratch at his chest. When he got down with the other one, he whined low at that and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>"Awww." Both couples said in unison. Whenever these two were together, especially when they were about to make love together, they couldn't help but watch them play and love one another. They were that cute, really.</p><p>With their little foreplay out of the way, the boys, save for Mayor Wags, lined their hardened dicks up at their frisky kitten's loose and readied slots in different positions. The older canine from behind and his descendant from above while holding Felicity steady as Snowball had her mate's tip halfway in as she was poised to sit down on the rest. In one fell swoop, the dogs plunged themselves deep into their lovers all at once with the mayor taking down the other's cock, making them all meow at the same time. </p><p>After that, both dogs began to thrust into them while the feline on top bounced on the other at a relatively swift pace thanks to their preparations. Nacho pushing himself into the aristocat that called out his name in bliss as her tongue hung out and her eyes rolled up slightly into her head. He would smack her rear every five- no, ten thrusts, making her yowl and her tail twitch and tap against his chest. Smiling hungrily at that, he smacked her rear even harder and yanked on her tail. The drawn-out moan after, along with her grinding against him when he slow made him growl his catchphrase into her ear before licking a stripe up it and latching on to her shoulder.</p><p>For Miguel, he was more gentle in handling his special kitten but matched his ancestor's harsh speed all the same. He panted and moaned as he threw his hips downward, sending his cock down deep into Felicity as she hugged him closer, making the sound of his sack slapping on her ass come together and his thrusts even faster. They looked into each other's eyes, keep their focus on one another as they made love next to their friends.</p><p>The pup's paw goes up to scratch underneath her chin and move to her ears as they kissed. Their tongues wrestling and slithering against each other, taking turns exploring their mouths and tastes before they part and moan each other's names. He then swiveled his hips around as he leaned up some to angle his thrusts and pick up the pace. When he found a favorable angle and fucked her that way, he almost came close to climaxing when she let the most lust-filled moan he's ever heard. </p><p>"Fuck...Fuck me, Miguel. Fuck me harder!" Felicity meowed as she ground desperately against him and reached down to rub at her pearl. With a nod and a small yip, he obliges, his paws tightly grabbing onto her sides and his hips working in hyperdrive.</p><p>In the middle, Wags gripped the sheets as he whined low, bucking into the frisky feline riding him. Her paws rubbing and scratching his torso, making sure to stimulate his nipples as she forced herself down harder on him. It wasn't like he couldn't handle her like this, it was that Snowball was an expert in riding cocks, as well as making them spurt in record time. She would bounce in his lap for a minute or so before slowing down and grinding down on him while he was still inside before starting up again. But then she would go up to his tip and do the same there while going up and down on it without taking his dick down further. There was more to it, but what she was doing now was more memorable, and it felt so good.</p><p>So good that Wags could barely even make sounds but whine throughout it all. When the feline got done riding his tip, she slowly slid down to the hilt, moving her hips around as she did it, almost making him howl. But he instead moaned gutturally as he squeezed her tits.</p><p>"You like when I do that, don't you, Wags?" She purred, reaching back to caress his balls. He nodded stiffly, one of his legs kicking out at the feel of her soft paw rolling his orbs around. She tittered, she'll take that as a yes. Humming, she started back bouncing on his cock, moaning blissfully alongside her fellow cats that were getting pounded. In the middle of watching the magenta feline suck on the buff canine's fingers as he mounted and fucked her deeper, she failed to notice that the mayor's paws had grabbed hold of her hips until it was too late.</p><p>"My turn, now." He growled, grinning menacingly before holding her tight against his chest and mercilessly rammed his cock into her. Her mouth opened like she was going to utter a curse at him but instead uttered an ecstatic gasp once her spot was struck, thanks to the position she was trapped into by the canine's strong arms.</p><p>All three cats at this point screamed and moan for their lovers as they were fiercely pounded into with no signs of slowing down. Barks, moans, meows, and the sound of skin on skin all fused together into the loudest sex between cats and dogs that could be heard from a mile or so. About a few minutes into the orgy, Nacho had an idea. An idea he had shared with Miguel since that one night before Mythmas.</p><p>"Hey, you guys. Slow down for a second, I've got an idea." King Nacho announced as he slowed down and stopped, making Lady Catterly whine in desperation from the loss of pleasure.</p><p>"Huh? What, <em>huff</em>, would that be?" Wags asked, still thrusting into the cat clinging tightly to him as Miguel looked up, a knowing grin stretched across his muzzle. His mind was clouded with lust, but not a lot that he didn't know what the king was planning. Which he did.</p><p>"How's about we switch cats and finish up from there? It'll be awesome, trust me." He said, pulling out of the aristocat and moving over to tap it against Snowball's rump, who responded with a confused look.</p><p>"Really? Like before?" Catterly piped in, still pouting from the loss of pleasure, yet intrigued. Miguel did the same too, giving Felicity an apology lick to the cheek when she sobbed at the absence of his cock. The bulldog in the middle was hesitant, seeing as he was almost halfway through to completion when he stopped as well.</p><p>"I-I'm not so sure about that. Can you even fit inside of Snowball? Or even Felicity?" </p><p>The ruler chuckled, patting him on the back when he let the slightly fuming feline move off him. "Nonsense, we've already had it figured out and settled before you two came over. My queen here even made sure to tell Snowball about it as well beforehand." He explained, moving his descendant over to his magenta mate while motioning the mayor to the kitten on the other side.</p><p>Deciding not to argue further, as it was pointless and he was horny, Wags muttered a fine and crawled over to Felicity, who had turned over and stuck her rear out. His worries soon melted away when she swished her ample rear and tail in a lewd matter as she gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mayor, I can take it." She reassured, reaching down to spread her cunt, which fueled the horndog to, without warning, grab her ass and jam his pulsating cock deep into her and suddenly let out a shaky moan. The kit was small, but her pussy felt the same as Snowballs and stretched considerably to accommodate his size. He immediately thrust into her, making her yelp and then moan out.</p><p>"Well, that didn't take long. Now, are you sure you can handle my girth, Snowball?" He asked in concern as he prodded at the yellow feline's moist entrance. "I do not wish to render you unable to walk. I can have Miguel take my place if you like."</p><p>"No need, I've been dreaming about taking your cock for quite some time, so I considered practicing with a dildo a few sizes bigger than Wags for a few weeks until today." She answered nonchalantly, pushing back against his still prick. "I'm not 100% sure if yet, so try to be gentle and push that bad boy in at least halfway, if you can manage it."</p><p>"Alright then. But I may not go easy on you." </p><p>With that being said, the ruler slowly pushed his length in, huffing from his snout as Snowball drew out a moan that got louder the farther he went until over half of his length was buried inside. It didn't feel any different from the dildo she used at home, but she still felt a bit of discomfort.</p><p>"My goodness!" Lady Catterly marveled in amazement as she witness her endure her king's large girth almost without a problem. It didn't last long when she returned her attention to the pup in between her legs as she laid on her back against one of the pillows. She moaned softly when he began to ram all he could get into her, moaning blissfully himself from how warm and smooth she felt.</p><p>He didn't have the size needed to make her into a moaning, yowling mess, like his ancestor. But it felt good nonetheless and his girth specialized in that fully, when he bucked into her at a fast enough pace to get a few noises out of her. Plus, the sight of the chihuahua moving against her pussy looked adorable. Though, she couldn't do a lot with him like this, so she decided on watched the others go at it while she mewled in pleasure.</p><p>While watching a cat half her size take Nacho's cock was impressive, as much as it was hot, her sights were glued to the farther two beside them whose actions were hard and fast. Like how Wags did Felicity right now while she called out for him.</p><p>"M-more! More!" She cried, hanging to Wags forearm wrapped around her neck as he slammed into her with reckless abandon from behind, the sound of flesh slapping echoing throughout the room like thunder whilst the bed creaked to his every move. Nacho, having slightly picked up the pace, watched him pound the kitten into the bed on amusement. Snowball would've been watching too, if she weren't busy moaning out in ecstasy as he fucked her steadily, making sure only half of his length went in. </p><p>Meanwhile, the pup ramming into the aristocat's pussy rubbed both fingers around her pearl, causing her to jolt and lay back down on one of her pillows. His cock alongside his paw working her clit felt amazing, almost like how hard the ruler fucked her earlier.</p><p>"There you go, dear, rub me there." Catterly purred, reaching down to pet him and rub down his ears. "Mmm, just like that- oooh." </p><p>"L-like this? Want me to go faster, too? I'm almost there." He asked, slowing down as his voice grew louder. As much as it disappointed her that he was close so soon, she couldn't blame him for not handling her. Unlike Felicity, the feel of the inside of her pussy was something that required competent endurance to conquer and pound. Nacho could go on for half an hour with her and not be close to orgasm until then. Miguel could do the same as well, but only when aged up.</p><p>"Already? Hmph, go on, give me everything you've got, dear." The feline panted, her pearl being worked more expertly.</p><p>King Nacho wasn't far off behind himself, as the tight hot sensation of the mayor's vagina stretched to equal his cock was starting to become a bit much as well as her lust-ridden sounds, which were high-pitched at this point. Though he has to admit, she took him very well. He knew Wags was close by how fiercely he plowed into the kitten, who screamed for more. And by how heavily he panted and groaned with every few thrusts as his pace began to deteriorate and his cock dig deep with each push. </p><p>"I'm close, I'm so fucking close." Wags panted, tightening his hold on her.</p><p>"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Felicity meowed as she dug her claws deep into the sheets and screamed when she felt him ram into her one last time before she finally did.</p><p>"Us too..." Both chihuahuas whimper together as they both thrust deep into the felines that were different in their size as their tails wag furiously. Miguel smashed his hips into Catterly with all he had as she hurried him along with soothing love words while King Nacho thrust more than half of his cock into Mayor Snowball, who yowled as she came all over his girth when she saw a small bump in her stomach.</p><p>"Yeeesss!" She yowled as her eyes roll completely up into her skull.</p><p>All three canines bury themselves into their beloved cats and released their spunk into them all at once. Felicity and Catterly both orgasm as well, screaming in pure bliss as the other simply moaned out loud. The intensity of their combined climax was so much that all three dogs have raised their heads to the ceiling and released a beautiful howl that so loud and conjoined that it traveled throughout the mansion and out into the night air.</p><p>After they had all come down from their high, they pulled out, their seed leaking from the well-fucked cat trio before laying down on top of them. The ruler turned around to where he laid on his back and drew everyone in for one big hug as Catterly wrapped her torn blanket over them.</p><p>"That. Was. Awesome." Felicity panted, nuzzling against the snoring bulldog's chest.</p><p>"You said it. I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life." Miguel replied, snuggling in between the aristocat's breasts, making her purr and squeeze them together to make him more comfortable.</p><p>"A truly delightful experience." Both she and Snowball said in unison. "Jinx." The yellow feline chuckled, scooping up some of the ruler's cum from her pussy and licking it up.</p><p>"Ah, touché." She muttered before closing her eyes and dozing off. King Nacho chuckled heartily, hugging his mate and friends closer before drifting off with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beat you to it, Deadly Comedy (Jiggylagos)! Now what?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>